Vampire Soul
by FashionChica121
Summary: Vida is captured by a vampire king after a night of partying. She soons falls in love with Xaiver the vampire prince, but cannot be together or else she would die. Will they ever be more then vampire and slave?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire Soul**_

_**By: Mariel Insenga**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**I was running, running through a forest. The forest was dark, scary and noisy. I could hear the bats flying high above me, the deer running away from the predator. It started to rain. The rain started to pour on me; it felt so well like it was washing my worries away. I started to laugh, laughing harder than I ever have. Soon I heard a stick break, I quickly turned around but nothing was there. I kept hearing noises all around me, a twig breaking, leaves rustling and trees blowing. I started to run again but tripped over something; I looked up and saw a young man. He had black hair with red streaks through it like he smeared it with blood, he also had striking blue eyes, and they were like crystals. Once you looked at him you could not look anywhere else. He held out his hand with pleading eyes, I started to get up but fell down. "Vida" he spoke.**

**"Vida! Wake up, it's time for school!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I looked at the alarm clock "its 8:00! Get your butt downstairs now!" I immediately got out of bed while getting caught in my blankets "shit, are you serious!" As soon as I got out of that mess I ran to the bathroom, jumped in the shower. The warm water felt so good against my skin. But my mind kept going back to my dream. Who was that boy? What's his name? Will I ever dream about him again? Is he real? Ugh, so many questions. He was beautiful, like a priceless painting. I got out of the shower, blow-dried my died black hair after I straightened it. I put on my All Time low shirt, black skinny jeans and black flats. "cute" I said while admiring my outfit. I grabbed all my shit and left for school. I got on the bus and sat next to my best friend Victoria. Victoria was a best friend a girl could have, she was funny, very pretty, stylish, a little bit preppy but I love her anyway. She had short blonde hair with brown streaks in it, green eyes and she has a curvy body. Every boys dream. She plays soccer and basketball. She hates cheerleaders, she thinks cheerleaders are bitches. "Vida! Vida! Vida!" Victoria said while she was jumping up and down in her seat. Wow, this girl can be so hyper sometimes. "Hey Victoria!, What's up?" I said. "Guess what! I got us in the biggest party this town will ever have!" She said jumping in her seat; I could feel the bus shake from her. "Are you serious! Dude, this is awesome! I always wanted to go to that party!" "hahaha, I know! Same here! You could invite that cute boy from your science class" she said with a wink. "Nah, I don't think I will, he could get any girl in this school. He probably thinks I am a loser" I said sadly. "Just ask Vida, you never know" she said as we got to school.**

**The school day went through a blur, and then it got to 6th period, AKA science. I sat in the back of the class as usually when I saw Zack walk in. I then decided that I will ask him to the party. "Hey Zack, I have a question." I said quietly. "Yea?" he turned around to look at me. "Um, I-I was wondering if you-would go to the party tonight with me?" I said while sinking in my chair. After a couple of minutes you finally answered with a yes. He said he will meet me there at 8. As soon as I got home, I retook a shower, did my hair and found the perfect outfit. I wore a short red/black dress with black flats, and a black bow in my hair. "Wow, I look hot!" with a smile. "Vida! Victoria is here!" my mother yelled. I took one last look in the mirror and said "here it goes".**

**AN: Sorry this is a short chapter, the other ones will be better and longer. Please write reviews and tips! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Soul

By: Mariel Insenga

Chapter 2

I got to the party. So many lights, burning in my eyes. Everyone was dancing. "Dancing these days is like sex but with clothes on" Victoria said next to me. I was standing on my toes trying to find Zack but could not find him anywhere. "Ugh, where is he?" I said getting pissed off. After a couple of minutes of trying to find him, someone fell into me; I looked up and saw Zack grinning at me. "Where have you been? I have been here waiting for you" I said while glaring at him. "Sorry love, I was trying to find some of these things for us" he said with a wink and showed me a couple of condoms. I looked at him with a shocked expression "No, I will not have sex with you!" I yelled at him. "Oh, come one. You know you want to". I started to walk away but he soon caught up to me, dragged me upstairs and locked the door. I tried unlocking it but it locks from the outside "Shit" I muttered. Zack threw me on the bed while trying to take my clothes off. "Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed at him. He unzipped his pants, I tried to kick him but he was to strong. After about 10 minutes of struggling, he put his Hot dog in me and started to rape me. I finally got to kick him in the nuts; he fell on the floor screaming in pain. I put on my clothes and ran to the door. I flew like a bat downstairs. Victoria was nowhere to be found. I decided to give up and walk home. It was very cold outside, snow was on the ground. I loved the sound of my feet crunching on the snow. It felt so calming to me, I don't know why but it does. I started to hear someone walking behind me, I thought it was Zack but he was too drunk to walk. I quickened my pace but the person walked faster then I started to run, but then he started to run. I fell to the ground, with the person on top of me, I started to scream but no one could hear me. The figure said "listen to me and listen well. You will do what I say or else you would die" his ice cold breath breathed on my neck. I stopped squirming and listened. "Good. Now child, you are my slave for now." He then threw me over his shoulder and ran as fast as a cheetah. Before I knew it, we were at this beautiful house. Very old but beautiful. We went to the house; I saw what the stranger/creeper looked like. He had short silver hair, deep/evil blue eyes, he looked very buff but he was very beautiful to. He told me he was a vampire and I was his slave. I was getting teary eyed, I had to leave my friends, family, everything I owned. But, this was better than getting raped or even killed. The creeper called someone, in a different language. Immediately a guy showed up, he had black hair with red streaks in it like someone smeared blood in it, striking blue eyes, very pale skin. He looks very familiar. Who is he? Where have I seen him? He looked up at me and smiled, he said "Vida". This is the guy from my dream. I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the guy leaning over me with worried eyes. I could not look away from his eyes; they were like stars dancing over the night sky. "Are you ok?" he said while I was trying to get up, "y-y-yea, I'm fine" trying to look away from his face. He has perfect pale skin, he smile was heavenly, and his eyes were beautiful. Why does this guy have to be so perfect? If only he could be mine, but a vampire and human? That could never happen in a million years. "I'm Xavier" he said with his heavenly smile, sigh. "N-n-nice to meet you Xavier". The old dude walked in the room, his smile turned to an evil glare. "Son! What are you doing with it? Take it to the basement" he turned away walking angrily to the door. Xavier turned to me; he picked me up gently, and threw me over his shoulders. I started to get angry now, "Stop! Don't you throw me over your shoulders! This is will be the second time someone has done it, what am I? Some kind of dog?" I yelled. He put me down back on the floor and roughly pulled me so I would follow him.

I got led down a long curvy staircase. They were torches along the walls like I was in some medieval castle. There were no lights, but Xavier knew exactly where he was going. I was pulled into a small room, where the only light was a lonely flickering candle in the corner of the room. "This is where you will stay all night, in the morning when my father and I are sleeping, you will clean up the house and make sure it is spotless or else my father will whip you maybe even kill you. Oh, you will cook dinner, clean, water the plants, and feed the horses" and with that he left. I sat in the corner by the candle, crying my eyes out. The tears felt like river flowing down my face. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I hate this place with all of my heart. I hate the old dude and…...Xavier. I closed my eyes wishing…wishing that I was in my house….surrounded by my CDS, books, friends and family. I stayed that way that felt like 5 hours but was only 3 minutes. I opened my eyes; I was still in this miserable place. I miss family, friends, enemies, books, music but most of all I miss my little brother Mike. Wow. I can't believe It even takes this much to miss him. My mind went blank for a while then I thought of Victoria. I wonder what Victoria is doing now. Maybe she is looking for me, or she is questioning Zack….or maybe she got captured by vampires to? Shit, maybe she is sitting on a little room crying. I started crying more. Soon after I got tired, but I did not want to fall asleep but my head kept telling me to go to sleep, I soon listened to my head and fell in a deep sleep.


	4. AN

Heyy Everyone(:

I added some character profiles to my profiles, they are some people who I have not introduced yet but will soon(:

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
